It has been observed that thrust-vectoring actuation (TVA) systems for rockets are subjected to transient loads which accompany the startup and shutdown of rocket engines. These loads, which are transferred to the nozzle structure of the rocket via the TVA system, are unpredictable in terms of both amplitude and direction. However, the loads are sufficiently strong to raise concern about the possibility that the nozzle structure could yield under the influence of such loads, thereby putting the nozzle in an out-of-round condition.
The above-described loads are cyclic, and have frequencies which vary with the particular rocket in question. Available data indicate, for example, that the frequency can vary from about 4 Hz on the Centaur to about 12 Hz on the Titan IV. Accordingly, any system designed to compensate for the transient loads should have a response time which is sufficiently short in view of the applicable frequency.
This invention is directed to apparatus and methods for compensating for transient loads which tend to deform the nozzle or associated structure of a rocket, and which exceed normal operational loads. Objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which includes the appended claims and accompanying drawings.